Le sacrifice de Metalhead
by Saluzozette
Summary: Une semaine déjà que Metalhead s'est sacrifié pour sortir les tortues du repère Kraang, et Donatello n'arrive toujours pas à le réparer. Il ne dort plus, mange difficilement, et ne sort plus de son labo. La culpabilité et l'angoisse le rongent de l'intérieur. Il doit réparer Metalhead. Il le doit !


**Ola todos ! Como estas ? Estas bien ? Voilà, je crois que j'ai fais le tour de mes connaissances en espagnol... Je peux passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant.**

**Salut tout le monde ! Ce qui suit est tiré de la série 2012, épisode 11 de la saison 2. Pour faire court, Donatello a fabriqué un robot et lui a implanté une intelligence artificielle. Mais Léonardo, suite un quelques problèmes, ne fait pas confiance à cette création et demande à son frère de le désactiver. Bien sûr, Metalhead (tel est le nom du robot, merci Mikey) comprend de quoi il s'agit et s'enfuit. S'ensuit une série d'aventures qui mèneront les tortues dans un repère de Kraang, et il n'y aura alors que le robot pour les sauver. Celui-ci se sacrifiera consciemment pour le permettre de s'échapper, et Donatello ne récupérera que sa tête, très triste.**

**Et comme je n'aime pas beaucoup le comportement de Léonardo dans cet épisodes, et que, comme d'habitude, je trouve que Michelangelo est un amouuuuuur, j'ai écris une séquelle =) Préparez vos mouchoirs, mesdames et messieurs, et prenez place, ça va commencer.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

.

* * *

.

« Aller, tu peux le faire… Marche, s'il te plait… S'il te plait… Et merde ! »

Frustré, Donatello posa violemment la clé à molette sur le bureau et fusilla Metalhead du regard. En vérité, il fusilla plutôt la carcasse de Metalhead du regard, car son ami métallique n'était en rien responsable de sa colère. Non, c'était entièrement contre lui-même que Donatello retournait sa frustration, sa culpabilité et son impuissance. Cela faisait à présent une semaine que le robot avait permit aux tortues de s'échapper d'un repère Kraang, non sans être obligé de se sacrifier pour eux, et le ninja au bandana violet n'arrivait pas à le réparer. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qui était arrivé, plus encore d'avoir un moment douté de sa création, et plus que tout, d'être incapable de le ramener plus vite à la conscience.

Donatello avait entièrement reconstruit le corps de son petit compagnon, avait remplacé les circuits brûlés et les plaques de métal fondues, avait changé la carte mère, et même amélioré les fonctions de son ami, mais rien à faire. Metalhead refusait de s'allumer. Et en vérité, la tortue savait très exactement quel était le problème. Lors de l'explosion qui avait détruit Metalhead, sa carte mémoire avait été endommagée. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que cela pose un problème lors du démarrage. Il aurait fallu remplacer cette petite pièce, mais Donatello ne pouvait se résoudre à faire ça, car cela reviendrait à rebooter le robot. Et avoir implanté une intelligence artificielle dans le crâne de métal lui avait retiré le droit de lui en priver, ou de la modifier. Lorsque Metalhead serait réparé, il devait être exactement le même qu'auparavant.

C'était aisé à dire, mais beaucoup plus difficile à faire. Donatello avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait, ça n'avançait pas. Et chaque minute passée était une minute de plus où son ami était inconscient. Une minute de plus qui prouvait à la tortue l'étendue de son incompétence.

« S'il te plait, Metalhead, marmonna-t-il en bidouillant quelques câbles électriques. Ça devrait aller à présent, pas vrai ? J'avais juste oublié de raccorder ces deux fils. Tu marches maintenant ? »

Les yeux bleus du robot qui, en cas de succès devaient passer au vert, clignotèrent quelques secondes, puis devinrent rouges. Ça ne marchait pas. Donatello poussa un grognement de rage et secoua la tête. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un break. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas sortir de son labo ? Manger quelque chose lui ferait du bien.

Le pas traînant et l'œil mauvais, le scientifique quitta les lieux. Il se dirigeait discrètement vers la cuisine quand Raphaël le repéra.

« Ah ! Donnie, tu tombes bien ! S'exclama-t-il au grand désespoir de son frère. Y'a un super film d'horreur qui passe à la télé ce soir, et je voudrais l'enregistrer, mais Mikey a encore pété le magnéto. Je…

- Non, j'ai pas le temps, trancha le ninja au bandana violet avant même que l'autre ne formule sa requête. Je suis occupé.

- Quoi, encore avec Metalhead ? Mec, ça fait une semaine que tu ne fais rien d'autre ! Tu peux bien faire une pause, non ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'enregistrer ce film.

- Besoin ? Répéta Donatello, a mi-chemin entre le sarcasme et la colère. Je ne crois pas, non. T'as besoin de nourriture, d'eau, d'oxygène, mais c'est à peu près tout. Enregistrer ce film n'a rien de vital.

- Oh, ne joue pas avec les mots, Donnie, grogna Raphaël avec agacement. Sois sympa pour une fois. »

Si la colère de Donatello avait pu se mesurer à l'aide d'un thermomètre, la température aurait déjà été très élevée avant cette conversation, et les derniers mots du ninja au bandana rouge auraient fait exploser le mercure. Le scientifique sentit une vanne s'ouvrir et ce fut lui qui explosa.

« Pour une fois ?! Non mais tu déconnes, j'espère ! Je suis toujours en train de réparer quelque chose pour vous ! J'ai jamais de temps pour moi, et tu me dis « pour une fois » ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »

Sans doute stupéfait par l'emportement de son frère qui, habituellement, était le plus calme d'eux quatre, Raphaël recula d'un pas et plaça ses mains devant lui, en signe d'apaisement.

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai, admit-il, les sourcils froncés. J'aurais pas dû dire ça, pardon. »

Du coin de l'œil, Donatello vit Léonardo et Michelangelo s'approcher prudemment. Sa colère grimpa d'un cran. S'ils s'avisaient d'intervenir, il allait faire un malheur.

« Mais je continue de penser que tu passes trop de temps sur Metalhead, ajouta Raphaël en secouant la tête. Regarde un peu dans quel état ça te met ! Tu devrais faire une pause.

- Faire une pause ? Répéta le ninja au bandana violet avec un rictus narquois. Imagine que ce soit l'un de vous dans le coma en ce moment, tu voudrais que je fasse une pause ?

- Hey, Donnie, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Demanda Léo, très sérieux. Ce n'est qu'un robot.

_- _Ce n'est ? _Ce n'est _?! S'exclama Donatello. Te mêles pas de ça, toi, parce que j'aurais pas mal de choses à te dire aussi !

- Don, sérieux, respire, le pria Raphaël, essayant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de son frère.

- Ne me touche pas ! S'écria celui-ci en s'écartant. Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Oui, laisse-le, approuva Léonardo qui s'approcha soudain, de la colère plein la voix. J'aimerais bien entendre de quoi il m'accuse. »

Alors que Michelangelo observait la scène de loin, Raphaël fusilla son aîné des yeux, comme pour lui reprocher de ne pas garder ses distances. À présent, Donatello affrontait Léonardo du regard, sans même se rendre compte de la rareté de ce genre de situations. Il se disputait avec Léo, et Raphaël essayait de les calmer. C'était le monde à l'envers.

« Alors, Donnie ? Demanda Léo en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus, en réalité, cracha Donatello. Ce que tu as fait, ou le fait que tu t'en souviennes même plus !

- Et bien éclaire ma lanterne, je t'en pris ! S'exclama l'aîné en s'énervant à son tour.

- Tu m'as fait douter ! Tu réalises, Léo, que si tu avais eu confiance en Metalhead, si tu ne m'avais pas demandé de le désactiver, rien ne serait arrivé ?

- Il s'amusait à trimballer la tête de Mikey partout dans la planque ! Protesta Léonardo. Il aurait pu le blesser !

- Et alors ? Raph tape sur Mikey au moins dix fois par jours, et tu ne me demandes pas de le tuer !

- Le tuer ? Pour l'amour du ciel, Don, c'est un robot !

- C'est MON robot ! »

Cette fois, Donatello ne cria pas, il hurla. Toute la culpabilité qu'il avait pu ressentir se transformait à présent en colère à l'encontre de son frère, à cause de qui tout était arrivé. S'il ne lui avait pas ordonné de retirer la carte mémoire de Metalhead parce qu'il le pensait trop dangereux, jamais Donnie n'aurait douté de sa création. Et s'il n'avait pas douté, peut-être les choses auraient-elles put être différentes et peut-être n'aurait-il pas à le réparer à présent.

« JE l'ai fabriqué, et JE lui ai implanté une intelligence artificielle, continua-t-il sans laisser le temps à ses frères de l'interrompre. Vous ne comprenez pas ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai ? Il était conscient, bon sang ! Et apparemment, il avait des sentiments ! Tu m'as fait douter, Léo, et Metalhead m'a vu approcher avec un tournevis, avec l'intention d'effacer sa personnalité. Rebooter une intelligence artificielle et faire un lavage de cerveau à quelqu'un, c'est du pareil au même. Metalhead savait que j'avais eu cette intention, et il nous a quand même sauvé ! Il s'est sacrifié pour nous malgré tout ça, la moindre des choses serait que je le répare. Mais j'y arrive pas, bon sang ! Ça ne marche pas ! Je suis complètement incapable de le faire redémarrer. »

Donatello réalisa soudain les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et les essuya d'un geste rageur. Il détestait pleurer en face de ses frères. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être faible, et il avait déjà une assez mauvaise estime de sois sans vouloir en rajouter une couche. Évitant le regard de sa famille, il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant pour se réfugier dans son labo, avec son ami de métal pour seule compagnie. Metalhead au moins, ne le jugeait pas. Il n'était pas en état.

_**OoOoO**_

Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la dispute, mais Donatello n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses pleurs. Toute la fatigue accumulée au cours de cette semaine lui revenait en pleine figure à présent et sa colère s'était de nouveau muée en culpabilité. Léo l'avait peut-être fait douter, mais au final, il était celui qui aurait dût être sûr de lui. C'était le rôle de Léonardo que de s'inquiéter, et ça aurait dû être celui de Donnie que de croire en Metalhead. Il avait été faible face à son aîné, et tout était arrivé à cause de lui. Non seulement, il était responsable de l'état du robot, mais en plus, il était incapable de le réparer.

Donatello s'était écroulé contre un mur de son labo et ne parvenait pas à réprimer ses sanglots. Il appuyait ses mains sur ses yeux comme si cela pouvait arrêter le flot de larmes et hoquetait de manière irrépressible. Il n'aurait voulu qu'une seule chose, dormir et oublier. Mais Metalhead était devant lui, le crâne ouvert et les yeux toujours rouges. Comment pourrait-il prendre du repos en sachant que son robot ne reviendrait peut-être jamais à la conscience ?

« Donnie ?... »

La voix de Michelangelo était douce, comme s'il craignait de briser quelque chose en parlant trop fort. Donatello aurait préféré faire silence et laisser croire à son frère qu'il n'était plus là, mais les sanglots qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres ne lui donnèrent pas la moindre chance. Entre ses larmes, il vit son jeune frère approcher.

« Oh, Donnie… Murmura le ninja au bandana orange en s'agenouillant devant lui. Donnie…

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Mikey, le pria l'aîné en sanglotant. Je n'ai pas envie de parler…

- Je ne suis pas venu pour parler. »

Étonné, Donatello sentit les bras de son frère l'entourer tendrement, et lorsque son visage rencontra l'épaule de Michelangelo avec douceur, une nouvelle vanne s'ouvrit. Il avait crû pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, mais s'apercevait à présent qu'il n'en était rien. Ses sanglots devinrent convulsifs et il commença à émettre de longues plaintes. Il n'avait plus pleuré ainsi depuis ses huit ans.

Michelangelo se mit à le bercer doucement, sans dire un mot. Il fallut de longues minutes à Donatello pour se calmer suffisamment pour être capable d'aligner deux mots.

« Je suis lamentable, gémit-il, d'autant plus dégoûté de lui-même qu'il se plaignait. Tout ce que je fabrique finit toujours par casser, et je suis incapable de le réparer. Et Metalhead… Metahead était conscient. Je lui ai implanté cette intelligence, et si je n'arrive pas à le réparer, c'est comme si je l'avais tué…

- Donnie, t'as tué personne, le contredit doucement Mikey. Puisque Metalhead était conscient, ça veut dire qu'il s'est consciemment sacrifié pour nous, mec. Tu devrais être fier de lui.

- Je suis fier de lui… C'est de moi, dont j'ai honte. »

L'étreinte se resserra autour de lui. Donatello avait calmé ses sanglots, mais les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues, et il passa ses bras autour de la carapace de son frère pour le serrer plus fort. Michelangelo s'assit finalement par terre, et lui caressa doucement la tête.

« Je suis tellement faible, Mikey, reprit le ninja au bandana violet d'un ton douloureux. Tellement faible et pathétique… Je n'ai aucune volonté, aucun courage, aucune force. La seule chose que j'arrive à faire, c'est fabriquer des machines qui finiront toujours par casser et que je ne pourrais jamais réparer. Tu parles d'une utilité… En plus, je suis allé dire à Léo que tout était de sa faute alors que tout est de la mienne. Je n'assume pas mes erreurs. Je suis…

- Donnie, Donnie, arrête, lui intima son jeune frère avec sévérité, en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis.

- Mais…

- Tu n'es pas faible, t'es l'un des gars les plus courageux que je connaisse. Tu ne paniques jamais quand ça craint, tu trouves toujours une solution à nos problèmes. Mec, t'es brillant !

- Ça sert à quoi d'être brillant si on ne sait rien faire de ses mains ?...

- Donnie, tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as fabriqué pour nous ? Le Shellrizer et les bombes fumigènes ! C'est de la gnognote ça, peut-être ?

- Je n'ai pas fabriqué le Shellrizer, je l'ai modifié. Et les bombes fumigènes, c'est de la chimie de base.

- Mais Léo, Raph et moi, on est incapable de faire la moitié de tout ça, insista Michelangelo. Et les ailes de chauve-souris, tu les as bien fabriquées, pas vrai ? Et ça marche. Ça nous a sauvé les miches, la dernière fois !

- C'est vrai… », acquiesça Donatello avec réticence.

Comme les larmes de son frère s'étaient taries, Mikey recula légèrement. Un léger sourire éclairait son visage.

« Évidemment que c'est vrai, j'ai toujours raison. Et puis dis-toi bien que ce qui est arrivé à Metalhead n'est pas de ta faute. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas non plus celle de Léo, mais ça n'est pas ta faute. Puisqu'il était intelligent, c'était le choix de Metalhead. Se sentir coupable pour ce qu'il a fait, ce serait comme te sentir coupable si je cassais le magnéto – ce que je n'ai pas fait. Tu vois bien que c'est stupide.

- Mais même en considérant cela, je suis toujours incapable de le réparer ! S'exclama Donatello avec détresse. Je n'arrive pas à le faire fonctionner avec sa vieille carte-mémoire, parce qu'elle est endommagée. Mais je ne peux pas la changer, ça reviendrait à le rebooter !

- Et c'est comme un lavage de cerveau, c'est ça ?

- Oui… Et puis si je n'arrive pas à réparer Metalhead, que j'ai créé, comment je pourrais être capable de vous soigner, si un jour il arrivait quelque chose de grave ?

- Donnie, ne le prend pas mal, mais je te signale qu'on n'est pas des robots. »

De nouveau, Donatello voulut protester à cet argument qui, pour lui, n'avait aucun sens. Il avait fabriqué son compagnon en se basant sur sa propre anatomie, ça ne devait pas être si différent !

« Attends, attends avant de t'énerver, le coupa Michelangelo en plaçant ses mains devant lui, comme l'avait fait Raphaël moins d'une demi-heure auparavant. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'arrives pas à réparer Metalhead maintenant, que tu ne serais pas capable de nous sauver la peau en cas de problème.

- Regarde moi, Mike ! Ça fait déjà une semaine et je n'arrive toujours pas à régler le problème !

- Déjà, si j'étais à la place de Metalhead, je préfèrerais te voir dormir, de temps en temps, plutôt que de te voir bidouiller mes circuits avec tes mains tremblantes et ton cerveau embrumé, rétorqua Michelangelo avec un minuscule sourire narquois. Ça me rassurerait vachement. »

Les yeux de Donatello se perdirent dans le vide à cet argument. Se pouvait-il que son frère ait raison ? Il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup dormit cette dernière semaine, se pouvait-il que la fatigue soit la raison de son inutilité ?

« Mais dormir, ça me fait perdre du temps, remarqua-t-il.

- Penses un peu à ça : La fatigue t'empêche de réfléchir normalement, donc tu passes beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude sur ce que tu fais. Alors que si tu dors de temps en temps, tu travailles à une vitesse normale. Donc au final, tu iras toujours plus vite, si tu te reposes.

- Tu as raison, Mikey…

- Encore une fois, j'ai toujours raison. »

Donatello essuya une dernière fois ses joues et adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son frère. Celui de Michelangelo fut éclatant, et l'aida à se redresser.

« Merci, Mike, souffla Donatello. Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à aller dormir, maintenant… Et m'excuser auprès de Léo.

- Mec, t'as jamais eut une meilleure idée, le félicita la tortue au bandana orange en se dirigeant vers la porte du labo. À part la fois où t'as commandé une pizza surprise. Ça, c'était génial.

- Je le referais, un de ces quatre, promit le scientifique.

- Oh, et encore une chose, reprit Michelangelo avant de quitter la pièce. Ce qui est bien avec les robots, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas mourir. Alors peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je sais que tu arriveras à réparer Metalhead, un jour. Et je sais qu'il ne te reprochera rien, parce qu'au final, tu l'auras quand même réparé, pas vrai ? C'est un chouette robot, il comprendra. »

Donatello laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres alors que son benjamin disparaissait de son champ de vision. Il regarda de nouveau la carcasse de Metalhead et lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule.

« Il a raison, tu sais ? Murmura-t-il. T'es un chouette robot, et je vais te réparer, c'est promis. Même si ça doit me prendre toute la vie. »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plut, n'oubliez pas la review, bien sûr ^^ Et si vous en voulez plus, sachez que je suis en train d'écrire une fic à chapitre avec Michelangelo comme héros. Et par héros, j'entends _HÉROS_(si je pouvais le souligner trois fois, je le ferais). Bon, bien sûr les tortues en prennent plein la gueule, hein, faut pas trop m'en demander,** **mais au moins, je change un peu !**

**À bientôt j'espère ! Je vous aime tous ! 3**


End file.
